


closed when you show it

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: There's no backing track, no Josh's drums, just the sounds of a restless crowd.





	

Tyler can see black spots in his vision. 

The next thing he does, of course, is get up and run across the stage because he's performing, and that's the next scripted action. 

That makes the spots worse, and as Tyler steps up onto Josh's drum platform to point at him, everything goes black for a moment and then Tyler's on the floor. 

There's no backing track, no Josh's drums, just the sounds of a restless crowd. 

“Tyler.” Jordan’s staring down at Tyler. “You okay?”

“I think I passed out.” Tyler mumbles, moving to try and sit up. 

That makes him dizzy, but it's okay because Jordan’s pushing him back to the floor. “Not going anywhere. You've been dizzy all day. Give yourself a minute.”

“I feel hot.” Tyler confesses. 

“Okay.” Jordan looks over at a concerned Josh sitting behind his drums. “Okay, come on, we’re bringing you backstage.”

Tyler gets slowly to his feet with the help of Jordan. It makes him more lightheaded than he was previously. 

Once backstage, Jordan settles Tyler onto the floor and gives him a bottle of water. “Drink.”

Tyler unscrews the cap with shaking hands and takes a sip. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Josh slip backstage, not approaching Tyler. 

“Hey.” Tyler says, trying to resist the urge to chug the bottle of water.

“You okay?” Josh asks. He's fidgeting with the strings of his shorts. 

“Yeah.” Tyler says, downing the rest of the bottle and standing up. “I'm good. Lets go continue the show.”

He feels lightheaded and hot, but the show must go on.

Jordan gives him a concerned look, but he lets Tyler go back on. 

This turns out to be a mistake when Tyler climbs onto the crowd for Holding On To You and passes out again.


End file.
